


The Show

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu puts his limits to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

Tron merely raised a single eybrow at the two blackguards, ordered by Clu to something .. . . specific. Currently, they were stripped of undersuit, almost facing each other but reclining, legs scissored over each others' hips so their cocks rode against the other's. He honestly wondered what the point was Clu was currently trying to make as the administrator crawled over, not quite divested of his own clothing, and poised over the two guards.

'I can't perfect something that I don't know the limits of, is all,' then Clu dropped, mouth sliding down to barely engulf the two cocks simultaneously.

Tron's other eyebrow raised as well, his expression almost of incredulous admiration as he took another sip of his drink, enjoying the impromtu show.

Clu was slow, meticulous, using his tounge to nudge at flesh and spread wetness to let him slide along. Occasionally, he'd pull back, and the guards would hitch a breath, trying so very hard to not follow his mouth as it pulled off, but their patience would be rewarded by another try, or Clu licking or sucking the heads individually before attempting another slide over both. It was messy and lurid, spittle dripping along their lengths, followed with swiping of tongue.

Tron was hard from the show. Once he finished his drink, he decided he was taking part. It was all of four paces from his seat to Clu's hips, and he was naked, suit gone in those steps, and his hands helped pull off the user style pants that Clu wore, sliding them over hip, thigh, and tangling around his knees. Tron kneeled on the cushion behind him, his thighs flush against the back of Clu's. Clu started to pull off the guards with a jerk, and Tron made a single gesture at the guards. They clasped their hands gently over the back of Clu's head, fingers intertwined so he couldn't push free, then Tron laid a heavy slap against Clu's ass.

Clu yelped, all sound muffled by the gag the guard's cocks made. Tron laid down several more, admiring the flush spreading through Clu's circuits. Tron angled his cock to slide down against Clu's balls, head jutting against the length of Clu's hard rod. Tron tersely nodded his head at the guards, and they released their hold on Clu, and Clu's head shot up, sharply gasping for air. His lips were slick from saliva and the first dribbles of precome from the guards, and it found a path down his chin as Tron grabbed him just beneath, fingers swiping it all back up to slide back into Clu's mouth, prompting him to swallow, sucking every drop off Tron's fingers and enticing the circuits that lined them. Tron thrust against him, sliding hard against then to the side of Clu's cock, then drew fingers away and pushed Clu's head down again. Clu took the guard's cocks without complaint or pause, and Tron smiled at the lewd sucking noises Clu was making now.

'Definitely take after your user.' The not so subtle comment prompted Clu to try and pull off to reply, but Tron's hand kept him down. Tron's cock slid back away from his skin, then pressure, pointedly focused in the valley between Clu's cheeks, then Tron's fingers were reaching under Clu's chin, swabbing away the slick spittle off the guards, and across Clu's lip before pulling away to slick his cock with, pumping a few times to ensure he was definitely ready, then thrust slowly forward, splitting Clu apart with a languid groan. One of the guards was growing impatient, circuits lit gaudy purple and pulsing, He reached up and wrapped his hand around both his and the others' cock, stroking in the space between Clu's mouth and the base. The other guard let his head fall back at the stimulation, barely containing his own groan of need. Clu had little choice but to suck, and a gentle nudge from Tron had him sliding mouth over the cocks that lay heavy and tight in his mouth.

Then there was a hand on him, at first stroking specific, singular circuits from chest to hipnode to cock to balls, pausing momentarily to fondly and caress, then a firm grip around him and stroking in time to the thrusts Tron made. He could hear Tron groaning, a far more erotic noise than Clu was expecting, and he absentmindedly began humping his hips forward, into the grip then back, eagerly impaling himself on Tron's girth. All his focus was on containing the two cocks in his mouth, sucking hard, tongue rubbing against the junction of the two as the guards finally broke and began punping their hips forward, alternating thrusts, and pressing their own sensitive circuits against each other, the slide and friction helped along by the messy splatter of Clu's saliva. 

Clu was unexpectedly enjoying the sensation of first one then the other hitting against the back of his throat, timed with a swallow at each landing. The guards were writhing under him, jostling for more attention, stroking themselves, his face, each other. One wended fingers through his now tousled hair and tightened the grip. Clu groaned, and they sped up. Tron lay forward, chest now flush with Clu's back, continuing to pump Clu's cock. He lay kisses and bites over Clu's shoulders and back as he picked up speed, wedging his rod deep into Clu, breath heaving against Clu's skin. Clu felt the charge of all then, looped through every connection, building. One of the guards suddenly tensed, lights flushing bright, and Clu felt the rush of liquid flood against his throat. His grip in Clu's hair tightened, holding him down as the guard made a few short staccatto thrusts against Clu's tongue before slowly sliding out. Clu took the chance to take a breath before the other guard pulled him over, sinking his own cock as far as Clu could allow. Clu swallowed, his actions a steady grip flexing against the head of the guard's cock, and the guard gasped and bucked. Clu took initiative then, raising off the guard till his mouth just barely suckled at the head, then swooped down again, taking the cock just a little farther past the back of his tongue.

Tron raised up then, body no longer blanketing Clu, and he gripped Clu's hips tight, turning his languid strokes into something more desperate. Clu could feel the heat bleeding off the circuits inside him, and he moaned in time with each of Tron's thrusts. He was bounced between the two programs now, the other guard having untangled himself from the mass of bodies before reclining into a soft reboot. The guard under him was now frantic, sliding his cock fast and hard into Clu's mouth, shuddering and moaning as Clu sucked hard on every pullout, and he started to shiver as his own overload loomed, then he was over, lost to it as he bucked hard, coming initially against Clu's tongue, then across his mouth and cheek as he absently pulled back, bucking against the air before collapsing limp against the couch. Clu licked what he could from his lips before ducking down and swabbing the rest of the guard's come from his skin, tracing overheated circuits over shaft and balls, making the guard whimper and tense. Tron slammed into Clu now, not yet finished, but that he shifted one hand from hip to Clu's shoulder told him he was close. Clu reached down, resuming the handjob that Tron had started, letting his chest and head rest against the guard below as he gave in and let the first pulses of overload creep through his system. It was enough, and then Tron was groaning load, thrusts hard but slowing, his cockhead scraping against the wide circuit within, ramping up the coiling overload, just a little more, so close and Clu pumped himself harder, rocking back onto Tron's cock, once, twice, three times, four, then he was gone, crying out against the guard's hips as he came.

Hot energy flowed over fingers, between, joined by what effusion of Tron's escaped to slide down. The cushion was splattered with glow, then Clu's legs gave way, sliding out from under him. He was flat against the couch, and Tron slid down on top of him, curling comfortably over, straddling, embracing. Tron kissed along Clu's cheek, brushing over stubble and skin.

'I think now I have to say you are far more perfect than your user.' It was a whisper against Clu's lips before Tron's followed.


End file.
